


Assassins & Heirs

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most have heard the story-the last Septim sacrificed his life,in order to save Tamriel. A family was betrayed by the hands of their own. But is it the truth? They are called stories for a reason.</p><p>In these words,you shall find the truth of what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

It was a warm afternoon during Rain’s Hand, in the Imperial City. Though the youngest of the Firecrest children wouldn’t know it. The young woman had been in the Imperial Prison for at least a week, though the guards would ignore her whenever she asked what she had done. Slowly sighing, she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as best she could without a mirror. 

“Pale skin, snotty expression. You’re a Breton! The masters of magicka, right? Hmph. You’re nothing but a stuck up harlot, with cheap parlor tricks! Go ahead; try your magicka in here. Let’s see you make those bars disappear, no? What’s the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton? You’re not leaving this prison ‘til they throw your body in the lake. OH, that’s right. You’re going to die in here, Breton! You’re going to die!”

Pulling herself out of her chair, she looked across to the only other cell she could see. A dark elf was standing there.   
Why was he doing this to her now? After a whole week of ignoring her?  
Suddenly, there was a door opening and slamming quickly shut, followed by more taunts from the dunmer.

“Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming. For you!” He chortled to himself as footsteps made their way down towards the cells, and what sounded like a woman’s voice.   
“Baurus, lock that door behind yes!” The man she assumed to be Baurus replied with a quick “Yessir”.   
The woman prayed to the gods that she would live through this day.


	2. Nightmares in Bravil

It had been a few days since her escape from the prison. She never would have thought that she would be saved, let alone by the emperor himself! Sadly, Emperor Uriel met his demise at the hand of an assassin. Focusing her attention back onto the road, the woman sighed in content that she was outside of Bravil, glad to be out of the rain as soon as possible. Upon reaching the gate, a guard asked for her name.

“I-Isabella. My name is Isabella Firecrest, sir.” The guard nodded and apologized, adding that the guards were weary after the death of the emperor. After expressing her understanding, Isabella continued into the city, hoping to find the inn. Isabella managed to work up the courage to ask for directions towards the tavern, after having no success finding it herself. She entered the Lonely Suitor Lodge, with her long black gown flowing behind her, finding a seat quickly near the fire.

It was after 1:00 in the morning, so there were only a few patrons in the inn, with the barkeep most likely upstairs. She rolled the sleeves of her gown up to help her skin dry. Isabella would have to buy some new clothes tomorrow, but rest was needed now. Leaving the fireplace, she made her way upstairs to ask for a room to stay the night. Tomorrow, after getting new clothes she would pay a visit to the Castle of Bravil.

As she felt herself drift to sleep, Isabella wondered what she had done to provoke the guards. She had no memory of a incident. Only...no. That had to have been a dream. It did not happen.

_The body fell to the floor, and the blood was all over her hands and arms._

Screaming, Isabella shot out of bed and ripped the blankets off of her body. Footsteps racing up the stairs as she wrapped her arms around her body. It was the barkeeper, an orc by the name of Bogrum.

“Ma’am! Are you alright, we heard yelling an-“Isabella quickly replied, not wanting to worry him. “I’m sorry, Bogrum.Just...just a bad dream. Everything’s fine. I promise.” Forcing a smile, she sat up and walked towards the doorway before turning around. “Sir, would you happen to know where I could buy clothes? I don’t have much money, I’m afraid.” Bogrum walked towards a backroom, and came out with a quilted shirt and laced pants, holding them towards the woman.

Holding her hands in front of her to reject the clothes, Isabella shook her head. “Sir, I do no-" She was cut off by the orc placing the clothes in her arms, along with a small pouch of coins. “You need them. I make enough here. Please.”

Isabella wiped tears from her eyes. How could a man, especially an orc, be so kind to a stranger? “T-Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate it. I-I promise I’ll pay you back!” He shook his head and flashed a grin. “As long as you stay safe, that’ll be enough for me.” The kind orc left as Isabella pulled on the clothes, and placed her steel short sword on her waist.

Time to visit the Castle, she thought.

Upon entering the castle, Isabella found the Count on his throne. After some words, she learned his name of Regulus. Isabella thought he might know about the Chancellor she heard about, and decided to ask him.

According to this man, he thought that Ocato wished to make himself emperor. But then why did he try to hard to protect the emperor himself? To gain his trust? Inquiring about Bravil resulted in Count Regulus being upset about her not knowing about the place. It’s her first time in Cyrodil! How would she know about a city? 

Leaving the Castle, she remembered him mentioning a small home, for 4000 gold. She only had 1000, though.   
“Time for cave clearing I suppose…” She knew it wouldn’t be safe, yet she went towards a cave nearby, Robber’s Glen Cave.


	3. Fighting the Maze

Suited in her leather armor, and armed with a short sword Isabella entered the cave, only to be greeted by an imp. Sighing, she crouched down in hopes to catch it off guard, but it noticed her after she took one step, and flew at her. Transvering through the cave, she came upon more of the flying creatures. Once she reached the end she found a chest, and opened it. Inside, were a mace, soul gems, actual gems, and gold. Satisfied for today, she headed back to Bravil so she could sell the items for gold. 

After selling her haul, she had almost 2000 gold. Isabella sighed and slid down the side of the building to sit on the ground, and picked up a loose rock. How was she going to get the rest of the gold? Kill? She quietly laughed at her joke before she felt something strange. She let out an inaudible gasp and grabbed her head, which was throbbing. Behind her eyes, she saw the same thing from last night’s dream.

The body fell to the floor, and the blood was all over her hands and arms.

She let out a strangled breath as she tried to focus on the images flashing through her mind.

The body belonged to a man’s, it seemed. He had short dark hair, and his eyes were completely white, something not unusual for being dead.  
Before she was able to see anything else, she felt the throbbing stop, and her nose began to bleed a little. Wiping the blood away with her sleeve, she pushed herself off the ground, wondering what just happened.

Isabella began to walk towards the city gate, when she felt herself drawn to the middle of the city, instead. Looking up, she found herself at a statue. There was a small plaque which read, “The Lucky Old Lady”. Why would she be drawn to a statue, and why? Why this one, of all the statues in Bravil?  
She shook her head,and headed West,towards the city of Anvil,hoping that there would be ways to earn more gold there. 

Almost a day later,Isabella arrived in Anvil. Upon her arrival,she accepted to help a man get his ring back,but found that it was simply a job the guards needed help with. She would have helped if they had just told her,they didn’t need to keep it so discreet. Isabella exited the farmhouse she had been in after discovering the truth,and headed to a nearby cave called Smoke Hole Cave. After all,she still needed 2000 gold coins,and caves or ruins were a good way to earn money. Thankfully,there were no more headaches or images. 

Skeletons,really? She shook her head and let out a quiet laugh. Going into a cave,you expect more of a challenge. After defeating the few undead,she opened a door which led to an overhanging,looking over a small group of more skeletons. Pulling out the steel bow that she got off a bandit,she quickly killed the group,and carefully jumped down to the ground level,and headed on to fight more.

That cave was more difficult to travel through than Isabella thought. It took her almost four hours to clear it. She had lots of loot though,and headed back to Anvil to sell it.

Exiting Lelles’ Quality Merchandise,Isabella smiled. She almost had 3000 gold! Just a few more good hauls like that,and she’d have enough money. Maybe there’s more caves near Leyawiin. Isabella set out for the Southeastern city. 

Leyawiin was a nice city,and it only took Isabella a day and a half to reach it. When she arrived though,it was almost 10 at night. Everything was closed,and she was tired,so what better time to rest?  
Once she closed her eyes,she felt a slight pain in her head as she drifted to sleep.


	4. The Nightmares Return

A scream echoed through the room,and the woman looked down. The body fell to the floor, and the blood was all over her hands and arms. The body belonged to a man’s, it seemed. He had short dark hair, and his eyes were completely white, something not unusual for being dead. The dagger fell out of her hand,making a loud clang as it hit the wooden floor. Turning her head towards the mirror,she saw nothing. Just blood,everywhere.

Isabella threw the blankets onto the floor and ran her hands through her hair. She was having the same dream,but…only pieces of it at a time. Why?! Shaking,she walked towards the small table in the room and took a large drink of water,trying to calm down. She left the room,and saw the barkeep was awake. It had to be the morning,then. Stepping outside,she saw it indeed was,and the shops were open. Almost nine,then. After visiting the Count,Best Goods and Guarantees was her next stop this morning. 

Apparently,the Count needed help involving an orc named Mazoga,and Mazoga wanted to travel to a place called Fisherman’s Rock.   
After a long travel Northward,Mazoga and Isabella found a Nord,two Khajits,and a dunmer at Fisherman’s Rock. According to Mazoga,they were responsible for the death of her friend,Ra’vindra.

Isabella smiled as she entered Leyawiin Castle,noting that not everybody is who they seem to be. After she had cleared out a small ruin for the Count,she and Mazoga were named Knight-Errants. Isabella had earned 1500 gold from selling black bows she had collected from the bandits,to the Count! 

Gods,Isabella was exhausted. She had just finished helping throw a corrupt guard in Cheydinhal in jail. She really needed to rest. At least she only needed a few hundred gold coins until she had enough for the house in Bravil! Fixing her burgundy tunic,she began to walk to the room she had rented for the night. Hopefully,there wouldn’t be anymore dreams…

Isabella stretched and looking out her window,she saw it was morning. She didn’t have any nightmares last night. Actually,she couldn’t recall dreaming at all. Making sure she had her sword,she began her travel to the Imperial City. There should more caves near the stables to explore. The loot from Stinkhole Cave had helped her reach 4000 gold coins! Isabella had to travel back to Bravil,and speak to the Count.

Damnit. She needed almost 4000 more gold coins in order to fully furnish the house. Isabella sat on the bed,deciding she should get some rest,it had been a long day.


	5. End of Secrets

“P-please don’t kill me.I-I didn’t think you would fight back!” A dagger was plunged into the man’s chest before he could continue.  
A scream echoed through the room,and the woman looked down. The body fell to the floor, and the blood was all over her hands and arms. The body belonged to a man’s, it seemed. He had short dark hair, and his eyes were completely white, something not unusual for being dead. The dagger fell out of her hand,making a loud clang as it hit the wooden floor. Turning her head towards the mirror,she saw nothing. Just blood,everywhere. Stepping closer to the mirror,an image began to form behind the blood.  
All she could see was dirty blonde hair with splats of blood in it,followed by golden eyes coming into focus. 

Suddenly the house door flung open,and Isabella jumped up,dagger in hand.There was a man wearing a hooded black robe. “You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. Good,you’ll need a clear conscience for what I’m about to propose.”  
“W-Who are you?”  
“I am Lucien Lachance. A speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you,you are a taker of life,a harvester of souls.The Night Mother has been watching,and she is…most pleased.” The strange man smiled at her discomfort before continuing. “And so,here I am. I come to you with an offering. An opportunity,to join our rather unique family.”  
Isabella managed to sputter out a quiet “I’m listening”,to which the man named Lucien continued. “Then heed my words,for I will not repeat them. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There,you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him,and your inititatino into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this,and next time you sleep in a place I deem secure,I will reveal myself to you once more,bearing the love of your new family.” 

“B-but I’m no murderer!” With her voice shaking,Isabella sounded like a child who had just been spotted stealing a cookie. The man simply smiled before responding. “No? The Night Mother seems to think different. Allow me to grant you a gift,in case you reconsider. It is a virgin blade,and thirsts for blood. Now,I bid you farewell. I do hope we’ll meet again soon.”

The man slipped away as Isabella took a shaky exhale,and headed towards the inn. Maybe she could find out why he was being hunted…

Once Isabella had found the man,he said he did nothing to which she responded that he did,hoping to find out the truth. It seemed he killed a woman for struggling…had he raped her? Before she could stop herself,the dagger given to her found its way to Rufio’s heart. His body fell to the floor,and Isabella ran up to the room she had rented for the night. Body shaking,she finally managed to lay down to sleep.

 

It’s been a week since Rufio died. Isabella had completed two contracts for the Dark Brotherhood already. She was starting her third which was to kill the man that had taunted her,Valen Dreth. But to sneak into the prison without being spotted? She was now standing outside the prison sewer gate,pulling on her armor as she prayed to the Gods that she would complete the contract correctly.

Mara’s mercy! She did it,she actually did it! Not a single guard saw her slip by,and she walked right out the front door of the prison afterwards! Overwhelmed with joy,Isabella made her way back to Cheydinhal to let the Brotherhood know she completed the contract.  
She had to fake the death of a Breton man by the name of Francois Motierre. The Motierre’s are an old family,so it’s not surprising they’d make enemies. Though she had no clue how she was to slash Motierre,run from Chorral,and then return the next day without the enforcer noticing her reentrance. 

The contract went well,and Isabella now took her contracts from Ocheeva,starting with eliminating an altmer man. After investigating around the Imperial city,she found out that he has a skooma addiction. That should make him easier to kill...


	6. Seabound

Unbelievible. Just a few months ago,Isabella had joined the Dark Brotherhood. She had just finished killing Adamus Philidia in Leyawiin,and was now stopping by Anvil.

Isabella felt a smile creep onto her face as she came closer to the sea-side city. Near the lighthouse,she spotted what looked like a pouch of gems on the ground. Leaning down to grab it,she suddenly bumped heads with someone;a man.He had light brown hair,and brown eyes. He also wore the same robes that Lucien had. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t… I was trying to…” Isabella shouted out whatever came to mind,mentally smacking herself afterwards. The man she had bumped into simply shook his head,as he handed her the pouch. “No,my apologies. I should have…spoken before attempting to pick this up.” Before the man could walk away,Isabella yelled out to him. “Wait! I-what is your name?”  
It seemed he was completplating if he could trust her or not. “Mathieu.”  
Isabella remembered Lucien and Antoinetta Marie mentioning him before. “Bellamont?”  
Oh no. He looked confused-or maybe angry-that she knew him. “I-I’ve heard other members talk about you.” He slightly chuckled as he understood her nervousness,due to the others telling her about him.

“Ah. Of course,I remember Lucien speaking of you also. Isabella,is it not?” She quickly nodded,and looked down. Lucien had been talking about her? “Nothing bad,of course.” Looking up slowly,she was able to see a small smile on his face. That’s strange…Lucien said he never smiled,or laughed.  
“Well,it was nice meeting you Isabella.Take care you don’t bump into anyone else.” He turned away towards the lighthouse and began walking. “Thank you! You as well!” She scrambled to get to the Anvil gates. Why did her heart feel so strange? She shook her head,and entered Anvil.

 

It had been a week since Isabella met Mathieu,yet she still wondered why her heart felt so strange upon speaking with him…  
She tried to focus on her task. She had just cleared out a cave of bandits,and was now selling the loot in Anvil. Entering the gates,she collieded with a body,causing her bag to go flying into the air.  
“Oh my,I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going,are you alright?”  
As she began to gather her things,she caught a glimpse at the outfit the other person was wearing. Oh.

“Was it not a week ago that I told you not to bump into anybody else? That included second offenses.” It was Mathieu. Wait,Lucien also said he barely left his home-wherever that was-so why would he be in the city? “Mathieu,I-“ He shook his head and chuckled slightly as he helped her off the ground. “It is no need to worry. I was coming back from a contract,and decided to get something to eat. Would you care to join me?” 

Isabella almost dropped her belongings again right there. He was asking her to dinner? “Strictly as family,of course.” His smile made her feel secure,not scared like Antoinetta Marie said it would. “I-Of course. I just need to sell these items.” His eyes seemed to relax,as if he feared she would say no. “Of course,please take your time. I shall meet you at The Count’s Arms.”  
With that,he headed towards the tavern. Isabella shook her head and went to the blacksmith to sell the weapons and armor she had collected earlier.


	7. A Dinner to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,if you've read this far thank you so much! However,I'd really appreciate if you let me know if you enjoyed it so far,and if I should continue!

Afterwards,she tried to fix her black and burgundy gown,and headed to meet Mathieu. True to his word,he was waiting for her at a table by the door. Quietly she made her way to the table and sat down,trying not to knock anything over. As she looked up,she noticed Mathieu was smiling. 

“You look nice.” As soon as the words left his mouth,he became flustered. “I-I mean beautiful. I mean lovely. I mea-“ Isabella was unable to hold back her giggles. “T-Thank you.”

The owner Wilbur was looking over at them with a look of amusment on his face. About half an hour later they finished their meals,and it was almost 11:00. “It’s getting late.You should get home.” Isabella mumbled something and looked down. “Hmm?” “I-I said I live in Bravil.” Mathieu’s eyes widened. “Well,at least let me pay for a room for the night. I have to get back home.” He paid for the night,and turning to the door,Mathieu cleared his throat. “I hope to see you again soon,Isabella.” 

With that,he left her standing by Wilbur who smiled at her. “So,the room is upstairs. Have a good sleep,ma’am.” Isabella went upstairs,and slowly fell asleep.


	8. A Brush With Death

Painted trolls.

Isabella had traveled to Cheydinhal,and rescued a painter who ended up IN his painting. And fought painted trolls. Why did this sort of stuff happen to her? Why her?! Shaking her head,she walked around the city,hoping to clear her mind.

Finally,she found herself standing in front of the Cheydinhal sanctuary. "Well...I already killed Adamus...I should see if Ocheeva has any more work for me" she whispered out loud as she entered the house.

 

"Ah,sister. Congratulations on your contract. I have received a letter from Lucien Lachance. He wishes for you to meet him at Fort Farragut,as quickly as possible." Isabella quickly left for the fort,and found herself there in only 20 minutes. Walking around,she noticed a tree had part of its trunk cut out. Examining further, she discovered a trap door. Opening it,she quietly climbed down and was faced with Lucien.

"Ah,welcome." She could tell by his voice that she was not going to like this conversation...

 

 

No. No no no no! Lucien had tasked her with purifying the sanctuary...to kill her family members...

Taking a deep breath,Isabella slid down the well ladder,and landed softly behind the dark guardian kept there. Sheathing her dagger,she tried to find Antoinetta. After a few minutes of no luck,she heard the breton's light laughter from the living area. Shaking her head Isabella laughed. "Of course she'd be there." Entering the room,Antoinetta quickly noticed the other breton. She also noticed how distraught she looked. As Isabella slummed into a chair,soup was pushed in front of her.

A quick smile. "Thank you."

Looking to the bowl,Isabella drew in a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" Antoinetta asked,quietly.

She shook her head. "No,I'm fine. Just thinking,thank you."  As she placed her bowl down,Isabella quietly poured a vial of poison into the stew when she looked away. Taking a bite,the other breton gasped as she fought for her breath to return. Falling,the bowl crashed,sending soup flying.

_One down.Six to go._


	9. Poison & Flowers

Isabella sheathed her dagger,as blood spilled onto her armor. She had just finished killing Teinaava and M'raaj-Dar while they slept. Telaendril died soon after;arrow to the heart.

As she spoke with Vicente,she felt her heart sink. Of everyone at the sanctuary,Isabella had relied on him as a friend more than anyone. Closing her eyes,she slit his throat as quick and painless as possible. Ocheeva was last,poisoned with an apple. Once the deed was done,she ran out of the house as fast as possible,and kept running to Lucien's fort.

 

"You serve me," Lucien had stated to the breton. Isabella now served the Black Hand;Lucien,as his silencer. She couldn't believe it. It had been just a year ago that she had been on the streets begging for food,and she now served the Dark Brotherhood. She headed towards Hero Hill to get her first orders. Meanwhile,on the other side of Cyrodil,trouble was being stirred up.

 

"How the hell did they not figure out she was a spy?!", the dunmer wondered out loud as she headed to find Armand. After explaining how he used to in order to uncover the informant,he told her to go to S'krivva for jobs,and promoted her to Bandit.  By the time she arrived,it was early in the morning,so it was off to the tavern,where she bumped into a breton woman. "You okay?" Looking up,the breton woman accepted the other woman's help off the ground. "Yes,I'm Isabella." Brushing off her gown,Isabella smiled slightly at the stranger. 

"Oh! Uh,Karlsea."  The two sat at a table near the fire,and exchanged information.

"What brings you to Bravil,Isabella?" Karlsea began to eat her meal;a small glazed apple pie with a bottle of milk. "Oh,you know. Family business,"Isabella giggled to herself. _Well,she wasn't lying,exactly. "_ And you?" A throat clearing. "Visiting a friend,I thought maybe I'd visit the Count as well." The breton grimaced. "He barely sold me my home here,so be careful." Looking outside,the sun was rising. "Ah,I must be on my way. It was nice to meet you,Karlsea."

As she left,Karlsea finished her food and then left as well. She hoped this job would go better than the last. 


End file.
